


Through Your Lens

by jawsbite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hux, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Massage, Model Hux, Nipple Play, Nude Modeling, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism, photographer kylo, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: Kylo is the most unprofessional photographer a person could meet and Hux is just desperate to be touched.Filling this kylux hard kinks prompt:http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/163501069992/artist-kylo-hires-nude-model-hux-to-pose-for-his





	Through Your Lens

**Author's Note:**

> have fun ...

Hux rolled his eyes. Of course, the guy he was working for wouldn’t be home. It was too good to be true. He’d been waiting for ten minutes outside the door of the address his agency had told him to go to. He was told he would be fully booked by this man, called Kylo Ren, for however long he needed him for a hefty price. However, it just seemed he was just having his time wasted.

Hux knocked one last time and waited. He almost walked away but then he finally heard footsteps running behind the door. The man who opened the door was tall, but only an inch taller than Hux, although he was much broader than Hux was.

“Hey.” The man, he presumed to be Kylo, said, running a towel through his hair. “You’re Hux, right? From First Order Modelling?” 

“Yes. That is me.”  Hux said, irritated and gripping onto the strap of his backpack.

Kylo gestured him into the apartment. “I’m so sorry man. I was in the shower and only heard you knocking while I was getting changed. I’m Kylo Ren. The photographer. Please, come in.”

Hux walked into Kylo’s home and was more impressed than he expected to be. Most photographers he’d modelled for in the past had apartments that were just as terrible as Hux’s since it was hard to make money as a model or a photographer, but Kylo’s place was not like this. The space was massive, with high ceilings and beige walls and windows that gave the man a unique view of the city. However, the place wasn’t overdone or extravagant. The furniture was pretty basic.

The paintings on the wall were the only thing that truly stood out to Hux. Some were vibrant with colour and full of life while others were black and almost difficult to look at. They were all painted with a realism that Hux found outstanding. He wondered if Kylo had done them himself or if they were someone else’s work.

The place looked comfortable and lived-in-unlike Hux’s place which was small and filled with dingy second-hand furniture, the only type he could afford as a model. Hux couldn’t help but feel bitter. How did the man even afford a place like this?

“I know what you’re thinking,” Kylo said, his lips quirked in a small smile. “My mom and dad helped me a lot with being able to afford this place. I know it seems superficial but it really helps improve my art if I live in a place with good lighting.”

“I wasn’t thinking that.” Hux lied.

Kylo shrugged, tossing his hair into a quick bun with the ponytail on his wrist. “Don’t worry about it. Anyways, about the project. I’m really glad First Order had someone that looked like you. My vision was really specific in that I needed a red head with ginger-esque features. I know that sounds weird but it just works for what I’m planning to do. I got really lucky that they had you available.”

“It doesn’t sound weird at all. I should be glad if anything. It means I’m getting paid instead of another model.” Hux couldn’t be upset if he was making money, even if Kylo did end up having a red head kink.

“True.” Kylo chuckled. “C’mon. Let me show you where I’m set up and we can get started. Your agent told you what you’d have to do, right?”

Hux was well aware of what he had to do. Kylo had requested a man who had red hair and was willing to be photographed naked. Kylo was looking to do an erotic piece involving ropes. Hux hadn’t wanted to say yes until he saw how much Kylo was ready to pay said model. It must have been nice to have rich parents. He wasn’t aware of whether Kylo was successful or not since rookie and professional photographers asked for models every day at his agency. It just depended on whether the price they were willing to pay was enough for the model. He hoped Kylo would be able to make him look good. 

Looking at Kylo, he wouldn’t have thought him to be a photographer. Instead, he would have expected him to be on the other end of the camera. Kylo Ren could have easily been a model himself. He had a unique look that Hux could imagine would capture beautifully on camera. With his full lips, long black hair tied up in a bun and a striking nose Kylo would be a quite unique specimen. It helped that he had a constellation of moles on his face and big hazel eyes.

Hux thought he was quite stunning.

He followed him into a room further back into the apartment which revealed a small bedroom with a single bed covered in a white sheet. The walls of the room were also white. A few other pieces of furniture filled the space–an armchair, stool and a bedside table with a lamp.

Kylo scratched his head uncomfortably. “By the way, I hope your company told you, but if they didn’t that’s cool! But, you’re uh-you’re gonna have to, uh–”

“Get hard?” Hux said flatly.

“Yeah,” Kylo said sheepishly, his cheeks becoming red.

Hux wasn’t surprised. Kylo had requested a model for an erotic set and Hux would have been more shocked if Kylo hadn’t needed him _up and going_. It was only something Hux had done once or twice before and only if the photographer was paying a lot for it. In most cases, it went professionally well. Of course, there would be some initial awkwardness, but the photographer would get into their head and Hux got into his and it would pass. However, it was the first time Hux was a part of a project that was using rope. He wondered how he was going to get hard if he couldn’t touch himself. _Would Kylo offer?_ Hux had no idea, but he wasn’t exactly dreading it.

Hux rarely found the photographers he worked with attractive but he couldn’t help it with Kylo so he imagined it wouldn’t be _that_ difficult to get hard. Hux didn’t even know which way Kylo swung so it didn’t really matter. The guy could be straight for all Hux knew. But what Hux did know was this would be difficult. He hoped he didn’t make a fool out of himself.

He suddenly regretted taking the job.

“How old are you again?” Kylo asked.

“twenty-seven.”

“Cool, I’m twenty-five. So, I’m going to let you know what my plan is for today, but it’s going to be a long process. Probably take more than a couple of sessions, so it’s going to really suck if you have to pull out halfway.” Kylo glanced at him before walking over to the lights to arrange the scene. “I’ll understand if there’s an emergency. But if it’s because you’re uncomfortable please let me know. I won’t get angry or hurt if you decide to bail, but just don’t ghost on me, otherwise, I’ll worry about you.”

Hux scoffed. No one worried about him. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you know, but it’s unlikely I’ll quit. I need the money.”

“Oh yeah?” Kylo asked, looking back at him.

“Yes,” Hux said, tight-lipped. He wasn’t going to share more about his life with a stranger. He had bills to pay just like everyone and parents who had deserted him.

“Alright, in addition to taking photos of you, I’ll also be using those photos for referencing my paintings. So, while I only need you here for photos, I might call you up to let you know if I need you during the painting process if I’m struggling. That cool?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. You have my contact number.” Hux agreed, pulling his jacket off and setting it on the arm chair.  

Kylo finished setting up the lights and stood up from where he’d been crouching. “Great. Ok. I’m going to need you to get undressed and on the bed. I’ll position you once I’m ready. Do you want me to leave while you get changed?”

“No. It’s fine. I’m used to it.” Hux sighed.

Kylo turned around anyway and fussed with the items surrounding the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Hux pulled his shirt off his head and unzipped his jeans to step out of them. His nipples stiffened instantly in the cold air of the room. “Would you mind turning on the heat?”

“Yeah of course.” Kylo quickly reached over to switch the heater on and then continued fussing. “Actually, I’ll get you a glass of water in case you get thirsty during this whole thing.”

While Kylo left the room to do just that, Hux pushed down the snug briefs that was holding his flaccid cock and stepped out of them.

Kylo walked back into the room and gazed at Hux’s body, looking at him with a critical eye. Hux tried not to breathe too harshly under Kylo’s appraisal. Usually, Hux could tell how the photographer felt about his body, whether they were pleased or disappointed, attracted or not, but Kylo’s face registered no reaction and Hux didn’t have a clue.

Kylo placed the glass of water on the bedside table. “Okay, if you’d like to sit on the bed. I’d like to do a few different poses and take a few photos to get an idea of exactly what I want.”  

“Would you be okay with me touching you so I can position you? It’s just much easier than me instructing you and then having to correct you if it’s not quite right.”

Hux sat on the edge of the bed and rested his palms flat. “Sure, no problem.”

“Okay first, your hair is too stiff. Do you mind if I mess it up?”

“Fine.” Hux frowned as Kylo ran his hand through Hux’s hair and messed up the gelled down look Hux had spent forty-five minutes trying to perfect. “I need you to slide up the bed a little more.” Hux shifted and relaxed his body, trying to concentrate on what Kylo wanted and do a good job of it.

Kylo tapped his left knee gently and spoke softly. “Raise this up in a bend. Spread your legs just a little. That’s good.”

Hux followed his orders and spread his legs. He tried not to feel uncomfortable but Kylo was right in front of him, so close that he could smell the fragrance of his cologne. It was musky but not overwhelming.

“Lie back down on the bed. Now raise your arms above your head and relax your hands.” Hux sprawled on the bed and Kylo loomed over him to angle his hands in the direction he wanted. With Kylo hovering over him, Hux’s breathing increased, sounding much too loud in the quiet.

Kylo stepped away for a second and came back with a large camera and moved back to where he was. Hux closed his eyes as the whirring of the camera fluttered over him. Hux could feel Kylo drifting over him, the camera constantly focusing and clicking, while he moved around the bed to capture Hux’s body from different angles. Hux couldn’t help but start to get hard under the attention of Kylo Ren and his camera.

When Kylo kneeled on the bed with one knee, stretching himself over Hux’s body, Hux had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. “Turn your head away to the left and raise your chin please.”

With the way he was spread wide and the fact that he could no longer see Kylo in his sights, Hux had never felt more vulnerable. It seemed Kylo had become relaxed and confident as he zoned into his photographer mode.

Hux inhaled deeply and tried not to jerk his leg, even as his cock became half hard. They both glanced at it. Kylo’s lips parted slightly, but then he looked away, his face unreadable. _Oh._ Maybe Kylo _did_ like what he saw.

When Kylo’s fingers accidentally brushed his hip, Hux sucked in a deep breath at the touch and let out a soft sigh.

“Sorry,” Kylo said, jerking his hand away quickly.

Hux said nothing. After a few more shots, Kylo grabbed Hux’s raised leg, set it down to the bed and left it angled so that he was still spread wide. He opened his eyes quickly when he felt Kylo touch his dick, grunting when Kylo moved it to rest at a different angle.

“Perfect,” Kylo said under his breath. “This is the pose I need. I’m gonna go grab the rope. You okay?”

Hux hummed. “Yes.”

“Great, try your best not to move while I’m gone.”

Kylo left the room and came back after a few moments with thin but soft looking rope. He sat on the bed beside Hux’s head and begun to tie his hands down, intertwining the rope between Hux’s wrist and the gaps between the wooden headboard. With a separate rope, he roped it loosely around his neck and let it trail down his sternum, narrowly missing his cock and tied it around the top of one of his thighs. He did the same thing with a second rope but tied it around the other thigh.

Hux settled into the rope the best he could while Kylo clutched the camera again and began to take more photos, the faint buzzing sound helping Hux slowly drift away.  

Kylo’s hand softly traced over Hux’s neck and down to his waist. Hux figured he was getting a feel for his muscles to help with taking the photos. When kylo caressed Hux’s hip he didn’t stop there. His fingers floated over the base of Hux’s cock, making Hux shudder.

“You’re uh–” Kylo hesitated, biting his lip while he looked down at Hux. “You’re not hard enough. Can I?”

“Yes,” Hux said, his hips tilting upwards slightly, not caring how eager he sounded.

He couldn't believe this was actual happening. Kylo was actually going to touch him and make him hard. Hux blinked hard twice to make sure he hadn't actually stumbled upon a porn set.

When Kylo grasped Hux’s cock, his eyes closed shut. Kylo continued to slide his hand up and down his cock until it became fully hard. Hux thrusted his hips into Kylo’s fist, fucking it quickly.

 _Mmmm,_ Hux thought. It felt so good. with his arms tied back and his legs spread wide open, Kylo could do _anything_ to him and Hux would be completely helpless and he _loved_ it. He let out tiny moans, loud in the silence. When pre-come leaked from his cock, the fingers playing with him wiped it away and then disappeared completely.

“No, please,” Hux begged.

“I need this shot, hold on sweet boy.” Kylo murmured.

Hux’s chest filled with warmth at the tone in Kylo’s voice. All Hux wanted to do was please Kylo to the best of his ability, so Hux held himself as tightly as he could, but he was so desperate to feel Kylo’s hands on him that his hips jerked upwards again, begging for Kylo’s touch. 

Kylo scolded him. “Stay still.”

Hux kept the pose and tried his best to remain motionless while Kylo moved around him to get the required shots. Once Kylo was done he set the camera down.

Kylo straddled Hux, sitting on his hard dick while being fully clothed and cupped his small pectoral muscles. Hux watched with hooded eyes as Kylo leaned forward and sucked Hux’s nipple into his mouth, his full wide lips kissing it.

“Oh fuck,” Hux sobbed, arching his back.

“I need them red. For the photos.” Kylo crooned, brushing his bottom lip across Hux’s nipple.

Hux squirmed under the pressure of Kylo’s weight and the prickling sensation from Kylo’s mouth. His nerve endings were on fire when Kylo bit down on his nipple and then soothingly licked over it. Kylo turned his mouth toward the other nipple and lavished it with his tongue, getting it just as red as the previous one.

Hux was helpless. Tied up and spread wide, he couldn’t do anything but take on the onslaught of pleasure Kylo was giving him. Hux tried to grind his dick across Kylo’s arse but Kylo lifted his hips and moved away. The teasing bastard.

“Stay right there. Just like that. Good boy.” Kylo commanded as he grabbed the camera again.

Hux’s cock throbbed under the attention. He could see it standing up shamelessly in his peripheral vision. He knew he looked entirely desperate. With his thighs spread wide, pre-come leaking from his cock, arms crossed behind him and his lips parted open.

“So pretty.” Kylo murmured. “You’re perfect for what I need.”

Hux squirmed, his cock twitching under the praise. The rope rubbed up against his skin, making him more sensitive than usual, but he liked the rough coarse feeling of it.

When Kylo put down the camera again, he stretched out for something and then came back. “It’s oil, I need it to help with the lighting and lines.”

“Okay,” Hux whimpered.

Kylo massaged the oil between his palms and stroked certain areas of his body–his jawline, inner thighs, certain lines across his chest and then finally his cock. Kylo left the room to wash his hands, leaving Hux pliantly sinking into the bed. He felt relaxed yet he was tense as all his body wanted was release.

When Kylo came back into the room with dry hands he told Hux to cross his legs loosely so that his thighs were still wide open.

“Need a few pictures of you like this,” Kylo said, fixing the lens on his camera again. He tapped Hux’s inner thigh. “Wider now.”

Hux spread as wide as he could while his ankles were still crossed. He was pretty sure that Kylo had a first-class view of his arsehole. He was completely exposed to him.

“So, what makes you come?” Kylo asked while he continued to snap more photos.

“Huh?”

“The last shot I need is you covered in your own come,” Kylo said, gnawing on his lip. “So?”

“Do whatever you want.” Hux panted.

Kylo smirked at him. “Good boy.”

Hux groaned, wanting so desperately touch himself or have Kylo touch him. Whichever would make him come first. “Please Kylo.”

“Hold on.”

Kylo put down the camera and grabbed the oil from the bedside table and slicked up only three of his fingers. Hux smiled to himself. He knew where this was going and he _loved_ it.

A single finger brushed the rim of Hux’s hole.

Hux whined.

“Feel good?” Kylo murmured, looking down at Hux.

“Mmmm.” Hux purred.

“Clench down on my finger,” Kylo said as he slid one of his fingers inside of Hux. Hux did as he asked. “Good boy.”

Hux’s body shook as Kylo began to stimulate him, slowly fucking his arse with his finger. He moaned long and hard when Kylo slipped in the other two fingers. Hux made a low guttural sound as Kylo fucked him hard, rubbing against his prostate. His hips grinded up to meet with Kylo’s fingers, fucking himself on them when Kylo wasn’t going fast enough. The rope rubbed against his wrist as he tried to desperately to escape, wanting to pull on Kylo’s hair or to play with his own nipples. He needed more stimulation.

Kylo continued to play with Hux’s arse until Hux was sweating and trembling underneath him. Kylo watched as he squirmed and leaned forward, taking the head of Hux’s cock in his mouth.

The sensation of Kylo’s wet mouth was so alarming, Hux bucked straight up into his mouth, almost choking Kylo. Kylo pulled away and held Hux’s hips back, trying to control his squirming before he took him in his mouth again and this time, slowly sucking him deeper and deeper until Kylo could feel him nudging his throat.

“Oh, god, Kylo, please–” Hux trembled. The feeling of Kylo’s throat around his cock felt _so_ good.

“Do you like that?” Kylo said, pulling away to lick at the head of Hux’s cock.

“So much. Please, I need more.” Hux panted.

“Mmmm, you beg so nicely. Such a good boy. Hold on, I’ll give you just want you want.”

Kylo held on to Hux’s cock and stroked it, his fingers still teasing Hux’s prostate. Hux felt his body rise in heat, his chest falling faster and faster and the moment Kylo curled his finger to stroke his prostate and touched his cock at the right place, Hux jerked. His body arched as come released from his cock, spurting over his stomach, almost hitting his chin.

Kylo smiled at him and patted his thigh.

Hux laid there, legs spread and come staining his belly and thighs while Kylo grasped the camera again. Hux breathed deeply, completely sated as Kylo took the final photos of him that he needed.

“So,” Kylo said, putting away the camera. “You okay with doing this for about five or so more sessions?”

Hux groaned, sounding exhausted yet thoroughly satisfied.

“Is that a yes?” Kylo grinned.

“Yes. Now bloody untie me.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, feel free to show your love with kudos and comments <3 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @carefulkylo, feel free to talk to me about Kylux and your headcanons :D or Twitter @grandmarshalhux


End file.
